


9/11/06 (Never Forget)

by Izhilzha



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 9/11, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair 5 years after 9/11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9/11/06 (Never Forget)

The crack of canvas in September wind sounded loud even to Blair's ears.

He glanced up at the flag outside the station, lowered somberly to half-mast, a blur of red, white, and speckled blue against the pale sun-washed sky.

His next step nearly slammed him into his partner. Jim had stopped there on the sidewalk, shoulders straight and back stiff as if at attention. Blair glanced at his friend's unblinking eyes, and followed their gaze to the flag.

Blair put a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Jim?"

The ex-military cop blinked once. "It's okay, Chief. Just remembering."

"Yeah." Blair sighed.


End file.
